At present, online banking is encountered with a severe network security situation. According to the statistics from relevant institutions, only in 2010, the number of Trojan horse viruses newly increased is about 180,000,000 throughout the country, and the number of phishing websites related to online banking increased about 1,500 per day. The security events of online banking are generally divided into three classes, one is Trojan horse attack. Lawbreakers place Trojan viruses on websites or chat tools to steal online banking accounts, password information, etc. Second is hacker attack. Lawbreakers plant Trojan viruses in computers or website addresses to remotely control computers and steal personal account information, etc. Third is network phishing. Lawbreakers trick users, with the information like system upgrade and low-price goods, etc., into a “fake online banking” page (known as phishing website), which is extremely similar to a real online banking page, to get the user's online banking information. These are the most common security events of online banking, at present.
Avoiding logging in to phishing websites mainly depends on users' good habits of using online banking. In addition, to prevent users from accessing phishing websites, quick entries to online banking are provided in some web navigation websites. But it needs users to firstly open relevant web navigation websites on their initiatives and then select the target online banking website, which leads to additional operation steps.
Moreover, when logging in to online banking, it is required to install plugin or certificate corresponding to the online banking. While the plugin or certificate cannot be installed automatically by web navigation websites, so security vulnerabilities still remain.